Clare's little love
by wanderlust-bitethedust
Summary: Clare and Eli are enjoying the honeymoon phase of their relationship pretty well, nut when trouble comes to paradise with there love for each other save their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

I get stuck with the new guy

Okay people here's the thing I own nothing here except the plot and the new character. The rest belongs to Nick Cannon and the rest of Teen Nick. I hope you guys enjoy my story. If you want me to continue all I need is at least 5 reviews. Thanks!

I sat down in the stiff chair that was killing her. English I thought. The sunlight streamed thought the windows. The teacher babbled on and on about Jane Austen. I sighed softly. When was first period going to end?

I turned to my left and saw Eli staring at me. I smiled and air kissed him. He smiled. I knew he was thinking the same thing I was. He lifted his left hand and tapped his watch. My smile grew.

"Well then, everybody. It seems we have a new student. How about you introduce yourself," the teacher said with clear relief covering her face.

I turned and did a loud in take of breath and I wasn't the only one. Every girl in our class did one. I could feel Eli's eye pinpointed on me, but I didn't turn to face him. I just stared.

The boy standing in the front of the class was... hot. _Stop it_ I thought. _You're with Eli_. The boy standing up in front looked around 15 or 16 years old. He had big blue eyes, his skin was tan, he had shaggy blond hair, and his lips were full and welcoming.

_Stop that. _I thought furiously to myself. The boy stepped for ward and gave the class a 1000 watt grin. His eyes flickered from one student to another, but, sadly, settled on me. I avoided his eyes.

_Shit_, I thought. I was the unlucky one with a free seat to give to the new guy. However he seemed to be willing me to look at him. I stared at the floor and fought the urge to look.

"Hello," he said still looking at me, "I'm Mitchell Smith. I'm new her so I'm just hoping we'll all get along."

_So he's optimistic. Let's see how he'll get along with a pessimistic attitude. _

"Mich_e_ll just moved her from Lo Angeles in the U._S._ So please be nice to him," the teacher almost pleaded. " Now Mitchell how about you sit next to Clare and for the rest of the day Clare will be your best friend till you make friends of your own.

And that was the beginning of a very long story.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for you're wonderful facts and an opinion on Clare's little love chapter 1. I've written a lot about Clare and Eli, so now that I'm able to get reviews it makes my life somehow much more fun. As I have mentioned before I own nothing here except the plot and the new character. I hope you enjoy this one twice as much as the last one.

I ignored him all throughout English.

Every time he asked he for some thing I muttered for him to ask someone else and that wasn't the worst part. The worst part of it was every time I did it he made this cute- I mean irritating sad puppy look at me. It made me want to apologize, but after awhile I just ignored it too. Then I just ignored him all together. Yep, that means I didn't speak to him or anything that acknowledged his existence. I sort of felt guilty when I completely ignored him, but it was sort of hard to be nice with Eli boring holes into my back every time I spoke to him.

But then English finally ended and teenagers started pouring into the halls. I started to pour my books into my bag, when Eli walked up to me. I didn't look at him, but I could feel that we were going to have an extremely long talk.

"I don't like the new guy," Eli said.

"I could sort of tell," I grumbled.

"I don't want you to talk to him."

I looked at Eli. Who did Eli think he was telling me what to do. I could talk to anyone I wanted.

"I could talk to who ever I want. Anyways he seems nice," I said.

"Yeah, and so do tigers before they kill you," he said sarcastically.

"Now you're being a jerk Eli."

"Come on Clare. There's just something weird about him that I don't like. Can't you just try to cooperate."

" Fine," I sighed.

He smiled. 'Come on. Let's go meet Adam at the library. You know how he is."

I got off my feet and started to walk towards the door with Eli.

_I'm going to talk to Mitchell, Eli and there's nothing you can do about it, _I thought.

That was a big mistake.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, people! Thank you for you're awesome reviews on chapter 1 and 2 of Clare's little

love. This time all I want is 5 to 7 reviews on what you want me to put in the next chapter. I've been thinking about making the next one Eli's POV when he first saw Mitchell, but I'm not sure. As always thought you know I own nothing but the plot and the new character. I hope you like this one.

Everything went smoothly for the rest of the day.

I didn't see Mitchell, which was great and I got an A+ on my World History quiz.

So now the day was over and everything was going perfect until…

"Do you have everything?" Eli asked.

We were sitting no the front steps to the school. Kids glided by us in a hurry to get back to their social lives.

"Um… I think so," I said.

"Science text book?"

"Check."

"French notebook?"

"Check."

"Math notebook?"

"Uh, nope," I smiled.

Eli smiled. "When will you stop forgetting it."

"When math becomes fun," I teased.

"Fine. I'll met you at The Dot. Go and get you're math notebook," he sighed.

I sighed and got up. I hopped up the stairs and opened the door. I walked passed the front desk. I started down towards the west wing of the school walking right down the hall. I turned a corner and almost bumped into Mrs. Murray.

"Sorry, Mrs. Murray," I said.

"Oh, that's all right Clare," she said smiling, "sometimes we need a little time to think right?"

Mrs. Murray was a very nice looking office assistant. Some people actually mistake her for a student, but it was sort of hard not to though. She had long strawberry blond curls, big sea green eyes, and stood at a simple five foot one. She also dressed like a supermodel.

"Yeah. Anyways I need to get to my locker," I said smiling.

"Okay, then. I'll see you tomorrow," she said passing around me.

I some how could keep the smile off my face as I kept walking to my locker. Mrs. Murray was one of those people who you could easily like. Sort of like Mitchell. I turned the corner and saw Mitchell stand at the vacant locker **that was right next to mine**. I stopped and stared at him for about 5 seconds.

_Breathe in then out_, I thought.

I almost ran to my locker out of eagerness. I wasn't really that into getting my notebook. I was more into talking to Mitchell. I stopped in front of my locker and smiled to myself.

"Hi, Mitchell," I sang.

When I greeted him he practically went into hysterics. I giggled at the bewildered look on his face. Was I really that mean to him during first period?

"Wait," he said wiping the look of surprise off his face, "you're talking to me? I thought you hated me."

My smile widened.

"I don't hate you I just can't be seen speaking to you."

"Why can't you be seen speaking to me? Have I done something wrong?'' he said self consciously.

"No," I laughed, "You haven't done anything wrong. If I'm seen talking to you Eli will lecture me and probably throw you off a building and into a pit of lava."

"Eli? Is that the Goth dude?"

"Yes, but he's not mean. He's actually very nice when you get to know him."

"Hmmm. Is Eli our boyfriend?"

I could feel my face becoming a deep red.

"Sort of."

"Hmm," he said.

I didn't get to ask what 'hmm' meant because next thing I know Mitchell was pinning me against my locker.

"Then I guess you won't mind if I have a sample," he said.

Then he was kissing me. It was hard and furious, but filled with longing.

And you won't believe what happened next.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for you're awesome comments on chapter 3. Now since all of you apparently want more and since I enjoy writing I'll keep writing. As usual we have to go though this. I own nothing, but the plot and the new character. Enjoy!

Flashes.

Small tiny pin points off light were going off while Mitchell was kissing me. At first I thought it was imagination, but why would I be imaging flashes while I was kissing Mitchell. The flashes weren't because I was kissing Mitchell. It was because Bianca was taking pictures.

"Just wait till Eli sees this," she sang.

"Bianca please don't!" I said.

"Too late. See ya," she said as she walked away.

"No," I whispered.

Mitchell lifted my face so that I was looking in his eyes. For a second I wanted to cry, something I could ever do with Eli. However I pushed the feeing aside when he started to speak.

"What are you worried about? She's not going to get far. And she isn't going to send those pictures with her phone. So calm down," he said.

And I did only when he started to kiss me again.

It has been 3 weeks and no one has seen or heard from Bianca.

Ever since the day she found me and Mitchell making out (which we've been doing a lot) no one has heard from her. Some say she just dropped of the face of the earth while others say she got arrest- which makes more sense.

However after today I think more rumors will circulate Bianca; because after the way she came to school many theories will pop up.

Let me just tell you. Bianca looked **terrible**; she wore a over sized sweatshirt, baggy sweat pants, and sneakers. Her face was pale and she looked afraid. She had a whole bunch of bags under her eyes and she didn't even put on make- up.

"Hey look at Bianca. Doesn't she even try to put on make-up, let alone wash her hair," Alli whispered to me.

It was really sad to watch her.

After school on that same day, I went to go 'talk' to Mitchell. While I was walking I started to think about what I was about to do with Mitchell. I started to remember how I felt when I found out the KC was cheating on me with Jenna. Anger was one of those feelings. And I remember feeling disappointed. Extremely disappointed that KC was like that. Did I really want Eli to feel that?

I reached Mitchell before I even knew it.

"Hey, Clare," he said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Stop," I said.

He suddenly looked confused.

"Stop what," he asked.

"This. I don't Eli to feel the way felt when I was cheated on. So let's just stop this and be friends."

His face hardened.

"Isn't _this_," he hissed, "what you want what? What we want?"

"There is no we. There never was to begin with."

I pushed him away and stepped back.

"It's over Mitchell. It's over," I said.

"No, it's not. It never will be. Not until I get what I want," he said stepping closer.

"It's over. Okay. We're done."

He grabbed my wrist so hard that it hurt.

"It's not over! It never will be! Not until I get what I want!" he reapeated.

"Stop it! Mitchell! You're hurting me! Ow!"

He squeezed tighter. It felt horrible. As if my muscles were squeezing against my bones.

"Not until I get what I want," He said.

However, it didn't sound like his voice at all. And this didn't look like the calm, and relaxed Mitchell. It looked like a crazy person. An extremely crazy person.

I got out of his grip and started to rub my wrist, but that didn't last for long, because then he struck.

I could tell this wasn't going to be over until something from the past got replayed again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for your comments on chapter 4. I like to her that all of you enjoy it. So as usual I own nothing except the new character and plot. Enjoy! **

Okay when I said "he struck" I meant that he pick me up and threw me so hard I hit the wall. And let me tell you flying backwards and hitting your head against a wall really hurts. He also threw me so hard that I imagined I felt a little wetness at the back of my head. After I hit my head all I remember is a shout that easily pulled me out of the pain

"Clare!" Eli shouted.

"Eli?" I whispered.

I couldn't see to well. Everything in front of my eyes was becoming a haze of colors, black spots, and stars that danced in front of my eyes. I could tell that Eli was holding me now, but I could faintly feel his touch.

"Clare! You're going to be okay! I swear!" Eli said.

The haze of colors was at full power now. And the stars and black spot got bigger and starting overwhelming me.

"Oh my goodness! Eli, what happened!" a voice said.

Mrs. Murray, I thought faintly.

The voices now sounded like an echo in the back of my mind. So before Eli could answer I slipped into unconsciousness.

Eli's POV

Clare's eyes closed and the small puddle of blood was getting bigger. At first I thought she was dying and panicked, but Mrs. Murray reassured me that she was just unconscious.

"She hit the wall with **a lot** of force. Who could have done this to her?"

"It was Mitchell. He ran away after I came. After that I found her like this," I said quickly.

"Okay. I'll call the ambulance. Stay her just in case she comes around," said Mrs. Murray as she ran off to go get her cell phone.

Clare. Clare. I swear if it's the last thing I do I'll get Mitchell, I thought.

"Uhh…Urm…Eli…Pain…Head…Hurt," Clare said.

He eyes were little slits and her face was small and clammy.

"Clare…You're, okay," my voice cracked at her name.

"Sleepy…I…Really…Sleepy…" she said.

"Sleep I'll be right here," I said as I stroked her face.

"Eli," she said and then fell back asleep. Making the same face my ex did at her funeral.

And then I cried. Just like I had at my ex's funeral.


	6. I tell all

**Okay people! Sorry it took me like a month but I've finally got it! SO… HERE YOU GO! **

Clare's Pov

I don't remember much. All I remember is small little things.

"Clare… my baby!"

"She seems to be in a state of…"

"Oh, no her heart rate!"

"It's a concussion."

"Get me a CAT scan, NOW!"

Those sorts of words and phases swirled around me. It confused me, but I hung on to consciousness for as long as I could. I felt strangely… out of … everything. It seemed liked I wasn't really me.

When I woke up I gasped. I closed my eyes quickly to hide them from the lights that glared down on me. I silently cursed whoever made florescent light bulbs. I shifted and sat up.

"What day is it?" I said so low that it could have been a whisper.

I hopped off the hospital bed and walked over to the door. I glanced out and into the hallway. People in wheelchairs. Loved ones visiting people. You know the usual things you would see in a hospital. I sighed and went back into my bed and slept.

I woke up with a jolt. I had a horrible nightmare. Dylan was included. My breath came out in small little gasps. "You okay Clare?" I turned to my side and saw Eli sitting next to me. "Eli…" I sighed. I leaned over and hugged him close. I breathed in his scent trying to remember every curve in his body, every sound he made, and everything. I was trying to remember everything. "Hey there. Don't cry." He said as we pulled back. I was crying and I didn't know why. "Eli. Do you hate me?" I asked quietly. He must have found out by now. And if he didn't I would tell him. "Why? Do you want me to hate you?' He asked with a perplexed look on this face. I sucked in a shaky breath and said, "Eli, you need to know. I…"


	7. Games

**Okay people I'm a little ticked about the amount of reviews I got for chapter 6. I slaved through WEEKS of writer's block! And all I get is one review! ONE REVIEW! Okay from now on I better get one review from ****all of my readers**** or I'll stop writing! I'm not joking! I will actually stop. Here's the story. **

Eli's POV

Clare told me everything. From the first kiss to the break-up. As she told me, I couldn't help be feel deep hatred for Mitchell and a small pit of disappointment for Clare. I mean I could sort of understand why she did it; I was just surprised that she actually did it. When she was finished, she started to cry. "Eli, if you never want to see me again I can understand that. All I asked of you is to not hate me and forgive me," she said. Tears fell out of her eyes. I quickly grabbed her and hugged her close to me. "No. I could never hate you. Never in your life will I ever hate you." I murmured to her.

I felt her shiver in my arms. I pulled back and looked her square in the eye. "How does Bianca taking pictures of you two play into all of this?" I asked her. She shrugged. Mitchell was playing a very dangerous game.

**Okay people that's all you get for not giving me more reviews! So REVIEW!**


	8. KIDNAPPED!

**Okay so it's official you guys despise me. I mean on 17 reviews! I mean really review just to let me know how I'm doing. I was thinking of making this a mini series but with this amount of reviews I don't think you guys want me to. Also I need you guys to go on my profile and vote for what you want to happen next in Clare's little love. **

Clare's POV

It's been three days and no one has seen Mitchell or Mrs. Murray. I asked around to see if she was okay, but her co-workers tell me she's been calling in sick. Something wasn't right. I went to Eli at lunch to talk about this. We sat next to Adam who was going to help us out. "There something wrong. And I mean really wrong. Mrs. Murray has been out for three days." I said. Adam shrugged his shoulders. "I don't see what's the problem. People get sick all the time. Maybe she's really sick," Adam said nonchalantly. Eli shook his head. "Mrs. Murray went to go call the ambulance after she found me and Clare. Afterwards she went off to go find Mitchell…" Eli said. "And that was the last time anyone saw her," I finished.

We all let the new information settle in our brains. "I've noticed something. Whenever Mitchell get mad or upset he sort… well he doesn't sound right in his head. And also whenever he says something like "I'll get what I want" usually something bad happens to the person," I said. They both stared at me. I sighed and looked out at the children. "Let's take Bianca for an example. When she caught me and Mitchell he told me that she wasn't going to get away with it. Next thing I know she's goes from the person who wants to show everybody her ass to hiding under a rock," I explained. Eli tilted his head slightly as I turned to face him and Adam again. "Are you saying that Mitchell could possibly be HURTING people," he said lowly.

I shook my head. "No accusing just observing," I said. He nodded. Then the bell rang and we all left for class. After school I hopped down the steps and waved good bye to Eli. "Are you sure you want to walk home alone?" He asked me. I smiled and nodded. I turned and started walking home. I noticed that there was a sign for help taking care of flowers. I walked into the store and forgot about time. Several hours passed and when I came out I noticed it was night time.** "**Shit," I murmured. I never knew applying for something took that long. I started to speed walk down the sidewalk when a car pulled up in front of me blocking my path. The driver stepped out and I noticed it was Mitchell. I glanced around and noticed that we were in a place with barely any lights. "Uh, hey Mitchell," I said nervously. He pulled out a cloth and ran up and wrapped it around my mouth. I let out a muffled scream. "Shhh. It's not going to hit for long," he whispered in my ear.

I started to fell drowsy and leaned against Mitchell. I felt he chuckling beneath me and felt my eye lids drop as I fell asleep.

**So Clare has just been kidnapped and nobody knows. What will happen to Clare? Where is Mrs. Murray? What will Eli do when he finds out? If you want to know you better review.**


	9. Electricity

**So I see that you guys really enjoyed chapter 8. Since you guys are so dedicated I will give you all a cocoa puff! Enough they are bad since they are made of chocolate. I must say kidnapping might be over done, but the way I'm going to explain it now will blow your brain out! (Notice how I didn't say brains. If I said brains that would mean you have more than one brain. If you do then you're a freak!) **

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I wish I owned Degrassi... **

**Eli: Too bad you never will. **

**Me: Hey as long as I right this fan fiction you cannot be mean to me! If you are I'm going to make you go into a coma and die! **

**Eli: sticks the finger at me **

**Me: "Just wait... just wait..." **

Clare's POV

I woke up to a dim light bulb that flickered and shook. I was confused. Very confused. I glanced around the room and saw Mrs. Murray cuddled up in the corner. Her face was dirty and her clothes were ripped and stained with... blood? I glanced around and saw nothing, but bare walls and the floor beneath me. I shuffled and walked towards the door. Suddenly the door flew open and Mitchell stepped in. I heard Mrs. Murray whimper softly. I went running towards the wall as he closed the door. The confusion wore away and fear and despair caught me. Smiling, he made his way towards me. His arms out stretched looking welcoming. However, I knew what the arms were made for torture and not comfort.

I clawed the wall madly. Hoping- no, praying that the police would enter the basement and kill Mitchell. Mitchell's arms wrapped around me and turned me around. He was leaning in to kiss me. Instead of puckering my lips in response I screamed. It was a scream that made even me jump. I used the moment to push Mitchell away and run to the nearest corner. He sighed.

"You still refuse to kiss me, I see," He commented. I just nodded my head. I was terrified the if I said anything he would hurt me for it. "What? Now you refuse to speak to me?" He said. I didn't move. He sighed again and pulled out and taser from his back pocket. "I didn't want to do this but..."

The twin snakes shot out at me from the taser. I heard the electricity running though it until I screamed. The pain burned through me. It was like cutting me with a white-hot knife. I screamed so hard that I passed out.

**Me: Sorry I just can't think so I had to make it short. **

**Clare: I get elecocuted**

**Me: Yeah! Did you not just read the fan fiction **

**Eli: CLARE! **

**Me: Don't worry Eli your POV is in the next chapter. **

**Eli: I don't care! I'm worried about Clare! **

**Me: Keep snapping at me and this story my not have such a happy ending. **

**Eli & Clare: 0.0 **


	10. Origin

**Okay I'm pretty proud of what I wrote even though Clare gets tasered. **

**Clare: "It hurt... a lot"**

**Me: "You deserve that after you stole Eli from all the teen girls of America!" **

**Eli's Fan Girls: "HELL YEAH!" **

**Eli: (walks in) **

**Fan Girls: "THERE HE IS! LET'S GET HIM!" **

**Eli: "Who the fuck invited them!" **

**Me: (hit fan girls on the head) "No! Bad! You don't ever go near Eli!" **

**Disclaimer **

**Me: "Wait, no 'thank you' for getting rid of the fan girls!" **

**Eli: "You don't own me." **

**Me: "Sadly, I don't." **

**Clare: "Anyway, you didn't get rid of the fan girls you shoved them in your basement." **

**Me: "Clare? Where do you expect me to put 60 girls that have the strength of the hulk?" **

**Clare: "Mental Institute? How are they so strong anyways?" **

**Me: "Hormones, my friend. Hormones. **

Eli's POV

I pace back and forth in my bedroom. Clare wouldn't pick up her phone. It just kept going to voice mail. I tried calling her again. "I'm sorry. The number you have dialed has been disconnected," the woman's robotic monotone voice said. Disconnected? I sat on my bed staring down at the phone. When did Clare's phone get disconnected. I grabbed my car keys and went to my car. I drove straight to her house. I banged my hand on the door with such force that the door's frame shook. Please open the door.

Mrs. Edwards opened the door and stared me down. "Eli? What are doing here? It's 10 o'clock!" She said. I glanced over her shoulder. "Is Clare here?" I asked. She stared at and pulled a tight smile onto her face. "I thought she was with you?" she said. I shook my head. "No. She said that she wanted to walk home today. She isn't back yet?" I said. My voice was near cracking at the end of the sentence. "Oh no!" she said. She then ran from the door and to the phone to call the police.

Clare's POV

I woke up to the clicking of the door locking. I sucked in a shaky breath knowing that no more pain would come was a relief. I crawled over to the space that Mrs. Murray seemed to inhabit and shook her gently. "Mrs. Murray, wake up," I said. Her eyes flew open and she scrambled away from me with lightning speed. I jumped back and grabbed her wrists. "Mrs. Murray! Calm down! It's me! Clare!" I said to her. All I saw was fear, then slowly she seemed to recognize me. "Clare," she said breathlessly.

I swallowed her into a hug. Her body was sticky with sweat, but I didn't care. At least this nice person wasn't dead. "Clare. Can I tell you something?" I heard Mrs. Murray say after our hug. I nodded. "Mitchell is the little brother of Rick... Rick Murray." she said. I stared at her. "You mean the Rick Murray that brought a gun to school?" I asked slowly. She sucked in a shaky breath and nodded. "He was my baby. However, I couldn't afford to take care of both Rick and Mitchell, so when Mitchell was 4 I put him up for adoption." I nodded slowly. "Ever since he was a child he always had a 'hobby'."

I swallowed slowly. "What was his hobby?" I asked. She laughed bitterly. "Torture." she replied. I froze. "He always loved to hurt things. The doctors said he was... sadistic. The worst case of sadism they've ever seen. So as I said before I put him up for adoption. Then Rick died and I had nothing to fill the void. Then I remembered Mitchell. It took me a while to find him, since he changed his last name, but when I found him... I convinced him to come live with me and go to Degrassi." I felt like screaming at her, but she was crying. She also sounded regertful.


	11. Striaghtening things out

**Me: Sorry no funny Disclaimer this week! Just wait till next week and I'll give you a funny one. **

Clare's POV

I grabbed hold of both of Mrs. Murray hands. She kept her head bent towards the ground. She looked as if she committed a great sin and was waiting for Satan to come and drag her to Hell. It was a look that made me pity her so much. I squeezed her hands harder as I looked her dead on without the slightest urge to scream at her like some people would what to do.

"Mrs. Murray," I said. She didn't look at me. I shook her.

"Mrs. Murray! Look at me!" I said. She slowly bought her eyes to look into my. However, the dominant trait in them was complete and absolute loathing of herself. She looked so sad and so upset that I had no other choice, but to hug her. "It;s not your fault," I said as she cried on my shoulder, "You just wanted something to fill the void of your lost son. And _no one_ can blame you for that."

She sucked in a shaky breath and whispered 2 simple words. "Forgive me," she whisper hoarsely. I sighed and patted her back. "What is there to forgive, because you never did anything wrong," I said. Now if there was one thing I could wish for at this very moment I would wish that Mrs. Murray could be treated to the sweeter side of life then the bitter side she has been handed.

Eli's POV

I was pacing up and down the sidewalk in front of my car as I tried to figure out where Clare was and why she would go there. The police came and said that they would start the search tomorrow. I screamed at them that she could be dead by then, but they just said that where would they find her at this time of night. So now I was pacing in front of my car to answer the question.

I was going to practically rip my hair out when I suddenly got a small flash back from when Clare and Adam and me were in the cafeteria. _"I've noticed something. Whenever Mitchell gets mad or upset he sort... well he doesn't sound to right in his head. And also whenever he say something like 'I'll get what I want' usually something bad happens to that person." Clare said._

Not right in the head Clare said. So Mitchell had to do something with this I was sure of that, but I had a feeling I was missing something though. Then it came to me. _"Let's take Bianca for an example. When she caught me and Mitchell he told me she wasn't going to get away with it. Next thing I know she's goes from the person who wants to show everybody her ass to hiding under a rock." _

I needed to go see Bianca. She could probably tell me where Clare was and what he was doing to her.

**Me: We are getting closer to the ending! What will happen to Clare? What will Eli find out? R&R to find out! **

**Eli: You sound like a old Superman show. **


	12. Thank you for Law Enforcement

**Okay so sorry now funny disclaimer today. We're going straight to the story today. **

Eli's POV

I drove over to Bianca's house. I was surprised that I didn't get pulled over for speeding, but the surprise was quickly over shadowed by the reason why I came here. I stalked up to the front door and pounded my fist on the door. I heard the shuffling of clothes and saw a small lady with a wrinkled old face and dark brown eyes open the door. She looked so delicate and fragile that it looked like the clothes she wore were like putting weights on her back.

"Is Bianca here?" I asked. I didn't feel like explaining to the old lady why I was here.

"Bianca!" the old lady yelled with a lite Spanish accent.

Small little thumps followed and Bianca came down out of nowhere as she wore another set of baggy clothes.

"Yes?" she asked hesitantly.

The little old lady nodded at me and left. Bianca then stepped forward and addressed me in the most formal way possible.

"Eli? Is there anything you need?" she asked.

I pushed pass her and walked into a small living room with plastic covered furniture. I sat down on a plastic covered love seat. Bianca came inside and stiffly sat down next to me.

"Bianca," I said as I turned to face her, "I need you to tell me something."

She let out a deep breath. "It all depends on what you want me to tell," she said.

I rubbed my hands together and let out a deep breath. "I need you to tell me about the three days you were gone."

"Get out," she said in a monotone voice.

"Bianca you don't understand-"

"Get out! I don;t care! Just get out!" Bianca shout as she pointed to the exit and stood there staring at me.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her down into the seat. "You're not listening! This is Clare were talking about! She's missing and I think Mitchell may have gotten her! I came here to find out what he might be doing to her and you're my only lead to finding out!" I shook her while I spoke to her and she looked as if she were going to cry.

"Clare...is. Gone? Oh no. No, no, no, no, no, no." she said.

She started to hyperventilate and clutched her chest. She then fell to the ground. I knelt beside her as started to have a panic attack.

"Bianca? Bianca calm down," I said as I grabbed her a shook her lightly.

"Sound proof windows and doors...basement...pain...killed my dogs...burning...HELP ME!" she said. She screamed the word 'help me' and was clawing at my shirt. I was confused Bianca had dogs and Mitchell killed them in front of Bianca? That was one messed up thing to do.

Bianca was still murmuring reassurance to herself when I laid her down onto the bed. I turned to leave when I heard Bianca murmur an address.

"764 Widow Road," she howled. Then everything was silent.

_764 Widow Road?_ I thought.

It was time to find Clare, but first I had to make a small stop.

Clare's POV

I sat next to Mrs. Murray as we huddled in a corner staring at a dead cat. It's body was mangled and it had no eyes. I started to cry again at the memory of what Mitchell did to it. Mrs. Murray joined in too. He said that the cat scratched him. So he said that he was bored at decided to entertain me and his mom. After that gruesome 'show' I promised to myself that if I ever saw a stray cat ever again I would keep it. I peeked through my tears to see on of the cat's eyeballs staring up at nothing with made me cry even harder.

What was wrong with Mitchell? It was official after our little 'show'. We needed to get out of here. And fast. I tried to wipe away my tears, but they just came pouring out at the thought of what he would do to us. I cried for twenty minutes and fell asleep.

I woke up to a light click as I looked up to see Mitchell walking down the stairs. Me and Mrs. Murray scrambled into the corner for protection. Mitchell looked at us from the bottom step and laughed.

"Now that is what I want to see. Fear. One of the best emotions," Mitchell laughed.

I felt Mrs. Murray shivering in fear and I felt myself start to shiver too. Fear mixed with adrenalin and didn't do so good with my imagination. Mitchell walked over to us and kicked the body of the dead cat out of the way. I let out a soft whimper and pushed myself closer to the wall. I noticed that Mitchel was holding something behind his back.

"Clare. It's your turn again," Mitchell sang softly.

I let out a strangled cry. He chuckled and showed me a pot. I winced at the sight of it. I imagined what he was going to do with it. The held the pot in one hand and pulled me out the safety of the corner. He pulled me out into the center of the basement where I felt naked and unnerved. I looked up to him since I was kneeling. He looked down at me and smiled.

"Anything you want to do to prevent this or do you have anything you want to say?" Mitchell taunted. I gave him a withering and angry look and said words I knew I was going to regret.

"You're doing all this just for a relationship? Pitiful. It's all just pitiful," I said.

He looked down at me with pure rage as he whacked me in my back with a _burning hot _pot. I let out a scream out pure misery. He whacked me again and again until the basement door busted open and a swarm of police flooded in.

I was lying on the floor with blood leaking out of my mouth and a black eye forming. I knew that I wasn't the prettiest sight in the world right now, but I had to smile when I saw one of the cops taser Mitchell.

I fell asleep to the sound of metal cuff being put around an insane person's wrists.


	13. Final Chapter: Flowers

**Me: okay so everybody seemed to enjoy chapter 12, but I am sad to say we are at the end. **

**Clare: Thank you! I knew that there was something wrong with Mitchell! **

**Me: No you didn't Eli did. **

**Clare: Oh, yeah...**

**Eli: (smiling) I told you so. **

**Disclaimer **

**Me: I own nothing! **

**My dad: What are you doing? **

**Me: Uh, I'm typing?**

**My dad: Don't you have a life, hobby, or friends what so ever? **

**Me: I have a life I just don't use it. I have a hobby and it's writing fanfiction and reading good romance novels. And I do have friends they are just too busy writing fanfictions that we only talk at school and barely PM each other. **

**My dad: That's just sad. **

5 months later

Clare's POV

It's been 5 months since Mitchell kidnapped me and tortured me. I now have to go to therapy to help 'cope' with my situation. I've been going to Mitchell's hears and on April 17th he was sentence to life in prison for reasons of insanity. I was there and waved good bye to him as the cops took him out of the court room. Me and Eli have been together through it all and we survived.

After one therapy session I remember going home to seeing Emma Nelson sitting in my bedroom.

"Emma? What are you doing here?" I asked.

Emma smiled and patted the spot next to her on my bed. I walked over and sat down next to her.

"So Emma, what's with the uncalled for meeting?"

"I heard about the incident with Mitchell. I just wanted to say-"

"If you say that it's not my fault I'm going to scream."

She chuckled. "No, I came to say that you should pay attention."

I glanced at her. "Pay attention to what?"

"To guys." I stared at her. She sighed. "There are many type of guys out there. Good and bad guys. I'm saying that you should be paying attention to which guys you get mixed up with," she said as she left my room. I sat on the bed thinking about this.

The next day at school my English teacher walked in and told us to write down one truism/moral. I grabbed my hand and wrote down this:

_There are many types of people in this world. The good and bad. Even thought they show a nice; good side you never know what is lurking underneath. It all depends on if you know how to kick out the weeds and let the __**real**__ flowers grow. _

After writing this I glanced at Eli, who was looking at me, and smiled.

_Yep, _I thought. _I really know how to choose the flowers. _

** THE END **


End file.
